Recueil des sens
by Lila Flow
Summary: Recueil de poème. Le Maître des cachots Une vie perdue, une vie détruite. La vie de Snape, décrite par son élève.
1. ¤Yeux gris, reflets roux¤

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjours à touuuuuuus ! C'est la première fois que je vais publier mes poèmes, même si je publie déjà des histoires, ça me fait un peu peur. Je sais pas trop comment dire, mais un poème, c'est comme une partie de soi ... Enfin, je me comprends ... Je décide de les mettre tous dans ce petit recueil, pour l'instant, 6-7 sont écrits, vérifiés, revérifiés, rerevérifiés ... Lol, les autres sont encore dans ma ptite tête ...

Celui-là parle de la relation Drago-Ginny, je pense que vous reconnaîtrait assez rapidement ... En espérant que vous aimerez mes petits poèmes ... Ils traitent de tous, certains comme celui là seront Romance, d'autre Drama ou Horror ...

**Note (2) :** Finalement, je le classe Romance/General puisque les deux premiers poèmes (minimums) seront des "histoires d'amour".

**Rating :** T (Pour l'instant, je mets T, parce que certains passages de ce poème font certaines allusions mais c'est tout minime ... ;) )

**Note :** Les petits "¤" sont là pour séparer les strophes ...

Bonne (petite lecture à tous !)

* * *

**¤Yeux gris, reflets roux¤**

Elle me regarde, avec ses yeux chocolat,

Je ne sais comment mais elle n'aime que moi,

Jamais pourtant je ne l'aurais encouragé,

Durant des années, je l'ai tant insulté.

Et voilà qu'elle réclame baisers et tendresse,

Et voilà que je lui offre sourire et caresses.

¤

Je respire son odeur, les mains dans ses cheveux,

Je réclame sa chaleur, le gris se reflétant dans ses yeux,

J'embrasse son cou, d'abord tout doucement,

J'accentue la pression, je le mords sauvagement.

Je remonte à ses douces lèvres, les caressant tendrement,

Emprisonnant de mes doigts ses cheveux flamboyants.

¤

Qu'est ce que je fais ? Si mon père le savait …

Il me crierait qu'il a honte et me tuerait,

Mais c'est plus fort, trop fort pour moi …

Je me rapproche d'elle et l'enlace de mes bras.

Elle est si magnifique, si adorable, si belle,

Son prénom sonne si doux à mes oreilles.

¤

Tout en elle m'enivre, sa beauté, sa passion,

Elle n'est que pureté, que douceur, que sensation.

Merlin que je l'aime, oh magnifique sentiment.

Que ferais-je sans elle ? Sans son sourire charmant ?

J'aime tout en elle, sa sensibilité, sa fureur,

J'aime tout en elle, sa naïveté, sa chaleur …

¤

Mais j'aime particulièrement nos nuits d'amour,

Glisser ma langue sur ses seins, en dessiner les contours,

Caresser de mes doigts sa chevelure d'ange,

M'abandonner en elle, dans son corps, dans son âme,

N'être rien d'autre que tout feu, tout flamme.

¤

Elle a pris ma vie et m'a donné la sienne,

Je ne veux rien d'autre que la faire mienne,

La cajoler, la consoler de ses tristes temps,

La prendre en moi, la bercer calmement …

Rire, jouer, s'attendrir devant notre bébé,

Et ne rêver à rien, rien à part l'éternité.

* * *

Voili Voilou ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Une ptite review ... Je les aime, je les acclame ! Mdr, non, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ... Gros bisous à tous ! 

**Lila Flow**

PS : Le prochain poème, **Luxurieuse Lune**, traite de la relation Sirius-Remus. Poème assez triste ...


	2. ¤Luxurieuse Lune¤

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le deuxième poème de ce recueil, il est assez triste et évoque la déchéance d'un couple, de deux amis, de deux amants ... On ne les attendait peut être pas là, mais c'est comme ça que j'ai vu Sirius et Remus ... Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**¤ Luxurieuse Lune ¤**

Je la regarde encore, cette luxurieuse Lune,

Penchant de tous mes désirs, penchant de tout mon plaisir,

Je le regarde et je pleurs, je pleurs tout mon malheur.

Je hurle, je crie, j'aboie à ma mauvaise fortune,

Je frappe, je tape, j'enrage à n'en plus finir,

J'abandonne, je me relâche pour ne plus voir ta frayeur.

¤

Et elle passe, elle passe lentement, trop lentement.

Et elle coule, elle coule cette foutue nuit !

Et j'ai peur, peur de tout, de me réveiller.

Mon cœur bat plus vite mais tu n'es plus ce garçon charmant,

Pourtant je crains de me lever sans lui,

Mais j'ai surtout peur, peur de ne pouvoir te sauver.

¤

Je hais cette foutue lune, ce destin !

Je le hais de nous séparer par trois matins,

Je le hais de nous détruire à petit feu !

Et enfin, le soleil apparaît, tout mon être est creux.

C'est une nuit de trop à passer comme ça,

Une nuit de trop à te regarder dans cet état …

¤

Je vais t'abandonner, je le sais, je t'aime pourtant.

Mais cette lune, cette saloperie luxurieuse,

A détruit mon bonheur, ma foi, a ravivé mes sentiments …

Mon Remus, mon adorable, ma beauté,

N'en veut pas à la Lune, à cette curieuse,

Elle n'a fait que nous rapprocher, c'est son droit de nous séparer.

¤

Mon amour, n'oublies pas nos autres nuits magiques,

Nous en avons eut, de belles, de douces, d'enivrantes.

Pense à ce temps passé, dans mes bras, magnifique …

Oublie juste ce moment, quand tu réveilleras,

A l'aube, tout seul, dans le froid, sans moi …

¤

Ne m'en veux pas, je suis lâche, détestable …

Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime, je t'aimerais ;

Mais je suis bête, peureux et coupable,

Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça, tu es ma prison !

Je peux pas, je ne veux pas être ton salut !

¤

Je te laisse là, j'en ai fini de cette lettre ;

Sache que quand tu la liras je serais loin …

Tout est fini, pourquoi m'as-tu mordu ?

Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas être ton fardeau !

¤

Adieu mon pêché, ma muse, ma déraison !

Tu as été tout, mon sauveur, ma malédiction.

Adieu amour, lune, tristesse, fureur, monde cruel,

Tu as été tout, ma lumière, ma lueur, ma sirène,

Adieu Luxurieuse, tempête de malheur.

¤

_Et je prends la lame, blanche, nacrée, de Ta couleur,_

_Et je t'aime, regarde moi, je ne fais qu'un avec elle._

_Et je l'enfonce, doucement, et je me perds dans la douleur._

_Enfin, je la vois, brillante, comme dorée, tellement belle._

_¤_

_Je la rejoins, fléau de ma vie,_

_Je la rejoins, bonheur de mon cœur,_

_Je suis avec la Lune Impérieuse,_

_De là haut je te gouvernerais_ !

¤

_Je suis le temple de l'amour, je suis le temple de la mort._

_Je suis blanc, transparent, je touche les nuages,_

_Et je te regarde, te réveiller. Et finalement,_

_Je suis là, à tes côtés …_


	3. ¤Destin d'un Mangemort¤

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà un nouveau poème ... Je vais d'ailleurs changer le titre du recueil parce que j'ai eu une (brillante) idée ... Enfin, voilà le troisème poème ... **Destin d'un Mangemort.**

Une fatalité de plus, ascendance curieuse, descendance impérieuse. Il est l'Illustre fils d'un tueur, Futur géniteur d'un autre Mangemort. La lignée se poursuit, guidée par le mal, il a agit une fois de plus. C'est le destin, le destin d'un Mangemort.

* * *

**¤Destin d'un Mangemort¤**

Les yeux d'un bleu d'acier, gris, impénétrable

Le regard froid, sec, dur, insondable

Les cheveux blonds, pales presque blancs,

Reflètent sa silhouette, celle d'un prince charmant

¤

Voué à autre chose, son futur n'est rien,

Une lutte acharnée, sans espoir, voilà son destin ...

La tête haute, humble et fier,

¤

Fils d'un Malfoy, il se doit d'être puissant,

Intouchable, il se referme sur lui même,

Car sinon voilà son chatiment :

¤

Le Seigneur des ténèbres, il est obligé de servir ...

Etant la descendance d'un puissant empire ...

Il voudrait lutter mais il n'en a que faire,

Le plus facile, c'est de plonger, d'oublier la misère,

¤

Il n'a plus aucune issue, il est entouré d'ombres,

Il faut qu'il se résigne, qu'il accepte son passé sombre,

Rejoint nous et nous te ferons voir,

L'immensité de ce monde à travers la magie noire.

¤

Il est mangemort, ce sont ses débuts,

Il n'a plus le choix, il ne l'a jamais eu,

Il est maintenant le serviteur de Lord Voldemort,

Il l'était avant sa naissance et le sera jusqu'à la mort.


	4. ¤Fantôme¤

**Note de l'auteur :** Encore une fois, une histoire de Destin. Celle-ci beaucoup moins prévisible que le poème précédent. L'Histoire de Peeves, fantôme ...**

* * *

**

**¤Fantôme¤**

Il ne vit plus qu'à moitié ...

Son esprit lui semble si loin,

Alors qu'il devrait en être composé,

Mais tout ça c'est à cause du destin ...

¤

Un jour, sans raison, il marchait,

Dans une ruelle, un coin malfammé,

Il avait peur, on essayait de le tuer,

Mais c'était un rêve et il ne pouvait transplaner ...

¤

A son grand malheur, il y vivait,

Son rêve était son monde et il était condamné,

Il se retrancha dans sa terreur,

Ne put se défendre et mourut de frayeur ...

¤

Le criminel qui voulait le tuer,

Ne l'avait même pas encore poignarder,

Mais ce jeune garçon avait déjà choisit, il avait tort

Mué d'une peur sans nom, il était loin de ne plus être vivant,

Il accueillit en son sein quelque chose de puissant qui ressemblait à la mort,

Et revécut cette scène tout en mourant.

¤

Fantôme il devint et le resta éternellement,

Il revint hanté son passé, ce qui devait être son présent,

Il aime la veangeance, il s'en délecte froidement,

Il n'obéit qu'à une seule personne, le baron sanglant ...


	5. ¤Mage Noir¤

**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais le poème ¤Luxurieuse Lune¤ m'a inspiré une fic :** Mal luné**, si l'envie vous prend de la lire ...

Maintenant, le cinquième poème. ¤Mage Noir¤, quand la puissance submerge et que Harry sombre.

**

* * *

**

**¤Mage Noir¤**

Je les regarde tous autant qu'ils sont,

Ils se croient beaux, ils se croient bon,

Pourriture infâme, digne du Ministère ;

A la solde du serpent au cœur de Pierre.

¤

Je les regarde et je leur crache dessus,

Toute ma rage, ma colère, ils m'ont tant déçu,

Je veux les voir à genoux, m'implorant,

Tremblant de peur sous le regard du Survivant.

¤

Je veux les voir pleurer de honte, de terreur,

Je veux les voir gémir d'horreur, de douleur,

Je veux les voir souffrir, lentement, doucement,

Je veux les voir mourir, crever atrocement !

¤

Alors j'aurais tout pour moi, Le pouvoir.

Alors j'aurais tout, la beauté, l'immortalité, la gloire.

Je tiendrais leur vie entre la paume de mes mains,

Et j'aurais la puissance à sortir d'un écrin.

¤

Grindenwald, voilà mon ancêtre ;

Voldemort, mon ancien maître,

Ils m'ont tout appris, fiers descendants de Serpentards,

Me voilà devenu, moi Survivant, le nouveau Mage noir.

¤

Tremblez pauvres gens, voilà venu le nouveau temps !

La Terreur la voilà, la douleur, sentez là !

Plus rien, ni émotion, ni douceur, ni sentiment !

Rien que la haine, la colère, le désespoir, le fracas !


	6. ¤Le Maître des cachots¤

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le nouveau poème du recueil ... **Le Maître des cachots** parlent de la vie de Rogue, une vie perdue, une vie détruite ... Une vie, décrite par son élève exécré ...

**

* * *

**

**¤Le Maître des cachots¤**

Il était au service du mal,

Grand bien lui a pris de s'en éloigner,

Il a souffert durant tant d'années,

En se cachant sous un manteau d'étoile.

¤

La marque des ténèbres sur son bras,

Montrant l'allégeance à Lord Voldemort,

La servitude d'une vie qui le pousuit jusqu'à la mort,

Son destin est joué et le dessin ne s'effacera.

¤

Portant son éternelle cape noire,

Il entre alors avec fracas et chaos,

Semant la terreur, lui qui révait de gloire,

Voilà le professeur de potions dans son antre, les cachots ...

¤

Le regard froid et distant,

L'allure fière, hautaine et imposante,

Rogue observe sa classe d'un oeil méfiant,

Inspirant le calme, le peur et l'épouvante.

¤

Il n'est jamais à l'abri, nullepart et surement pas ici ...

Il est espionné, surveillé,

Il n'a personne de son côté, personne dans sa vie,

Il est le maître de Potions, exécré, détesté ...

¤

Il n'a rien pour lui, juste ses larmes pour pleurer ...

Larmes de désespoir, d'oubli, de rancoeur,

Larmes d'amertume, larmes de regrets ...

Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous, Professeur !


End file.
